Something in the Way She Moves
by Topaz-B
Summary: Following "The Long and Winding Road" & "In my Life", what happens now that it looks like life is settling down.  What happens with Barney & Robin?  Does Ted find happiness with Imogen?  What will Marshall & Lily have?  All of this & what happens next
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the newest story in my every extending line. Guys, if you haven't read "The Long and Winding Road", or at least "In My Life" you may be a little lost. You don't have to read the others, but it helps. There's going to be twists, turns, a few surprises, and a baby (the baby itself isn't a surprise, but you've still got your chances to throw in your say in your reviews for whether it's a boy or girl and the name).**

**Before I launch into the story, I love my faithful reviewers, and I'm always happy for new ons. Those who reviewed on "In My Life's" interlude chapter, maveldc superhero fan, emogleek (I further accuse you of mind reading, lol, just won't tell you in which ways) princesakaralita411, my ever present review fairy, littleblackneko, thank you guys so much.**

**And without further ado, on with the show**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- Title choice/Song wise "Something" By The Beatles is gorgeous (One of my absolute favorites by the fab four) Also, as you listen to/read the lyrics, it fits the Barney & Robin scenario going on.**

* * *

><p>Something in the way she moves,<br>Attracts me like no other lover.

* * *

><p>"Robin, will you marry me?"<p>

Robin gaped up at him, still unsure if he meant it or not until he pulled the ring out. She smiled.

"Barney, you can't be serious."

"What?" His smile dropped.

"This is a joke right?"

"Robin I've been trying to ask you all week"

"Barney this isn't a good idea right now. I don't think you're ready for that serious a commitment."

"I am."

"The most serious thing we've done is move in together, we've never even"

"Moving in together is the pre-step to this, the step that told me how much better you make my life."

"Barney,you're not ready."

"I am ready, when it's with you." He looked at her, and those blue eyes cut her deep. She swallowed hard before talking.

"Think. Are you doing this because you want to, or because you think it's the right thing, or the next logical step?"

"I want to and I know it's the right thing."

"Then you won't mind waiting."

* * *

><p>"You won't mind waiting?" Lily said, halting her hand mid stir. She was baking glucose free peanut free chocolate free raisin free cookies for her allergy ridden class. She'd tried certain cookies for certain kids but it all turned drastic when all the lessons she's given them about sharing went horribly right.<p>

"I know. I panicked!" Robin answered quickly, her head in her hands. "What the hell was Barney doing talking about marriage anyway?"

"Maybe he meant it."

"Maybe he was doing it to freak me out you mean." She leaned back against the sofa. "He can't be serious can he? We've only been together for a few months."

"Six months."

"Six months. And we've only been living together for half of that."

"Four months."

"For Four months." She looked over at her. "When did you become such a stickler for time."

"Since I found out I had 9 months worth of baby in my tummy." She said it with a smile, her hand rubbing her stomach.

"Ah, the power of the baby."

"There is no other greater power on earth." Lily said matter of factly, and then grinned.

"Power of the baby huh..." Robin trailed off, lost in thought. Lily came out of the propped open door of the kitchen of her apartment and into the living room.

"But seriously Robin, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready. We're not ready, he..."

"He's ready." Lily said, moving to sit next to her on the couch and putting the bowl down on the coffee table. "He's been ready for a while now."

"But I don't think I am."

"Then don't rush it sweetie, he'll understand."

"Thanks." Robin smiled at her best friend.

"But in the meantime let's pick out your colours. I'm thinking"

"Lily!"

"Kidding, kidding."

* * *

><p>"She said no?" Marshall said to Barney, examining the ring box he'd just shown him. Barney gave a half nod.<p>

"Dude, she would've said no to this guy." Ted pointed at himself with his thumbs.

"Ted, Seriously?" Marshall said, gesturing at Barney. Ted looked over and dropped his thumbs sheepishly. They were sitting in their usual Bar at MacLaren's, their drinks in front of them, but no one had drunk yet.

"Sorry Barney." Ted said. Barney waved his hand at him, turning his head away. "Barney are you crying? You are really hurting." Ted was instantly ashamed of his actions, not thinking his friend would take it as hard as he was.

"Barney Stinson doesn't get hurt." Barney snapped quickly. "And I'm not crying, it's just all the awesome that I am overwhelms my body sometimes and has to be released in liquid form."

"Oh..." Ted said slowly, not quite sure which emotion to put behind the word. Marshall shook his head at him again.

"Look, Barney, are you alright?" Marshall closed the top on the ring box.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean..." He sighed. "I just thought it would fall into place, you know. Girl, relationship, marriage, challenge accepted." He pulled his drink towards him. "I forgot that there would be two sides to the challenge."

"Aw Barney, you need cheering up. Come on, lets go to the strip club." Ted said. "First lap dance is on you, but I'm paying." He finished in his most Barney-esque tone, but only got a weak smile out of Barney.

"Not right now."

"Barney, you really are upset." Ted said. "You even went to the strip club when your grandma died."

"Nana!" Barney exclaimed with a distressed cry, but then sat up. "I did get with that redhead that night." He gave a wink. Ted shook his head.

"Maybe that's what Robin means by not ready, your ability to, pardon my French, not give a shit when it comes to your conversation filters."

"No, Robin's always been the one who laughed at and understood that about Barney the most." Marshall said, taking his drink into his hand. "It's probably some other reason. Maybe she's not ready." His phone beeped suddenly and he picked it up and read the text. "There's Lily, she'll be wanting this." He pulled a large bag from under the table.

"Markers?" Ted said, sliding the ring box towards Barney.

"No." He pulled a few things out. "Tuna, lucky charms, crackers, pepperoni and pickles. She says she's going to make a casserole." Marshall shuddered as Barney and Ted looked at him in disgust.

"But…"

"Don't ask." He drained his drink and stood. "Pregnancy is terrifying."

Barney and Ted watched Marshall leave, and fell into silence. Barney spoke first.

"Hey Ted. Can you hold onto this for me for a while?" He pushed the ring box towards him. "Just until I figure this out."

"Of course Barney."

* * *

><p>Robin answered her latest email from Starla, who was lamenting that she dyed her hair back to its original brown instead of the blonde she'd been lightening it, and they'd been giving her less on-screen time. She blamed it on the dark hair, Robin blamed it on Starla's ability to forget that she was in fact reading the news and sometimes go off on a tangent, which the fans loved, but the studio hated.<p>

Closing down her email, she looked around the office and the sea of people mulling about. Checking her watch, she stood to head to the cafeteria for lunch and sat back down just as quickly as she stood.

Nora had just entered the room, laughing and chatting with one of the other girls. Ducking her head behind her computer screen, Robin brought up an empty word document page and started to randomly type, not paying attention to what her fingers were actually doing, concentrating instead on Nora's trajectory through the room. She started to panic as she realized she was coming right to her desk.

"Hello Robin." Robin looked up at Nora's sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hi Nora." Robin said forcing her own smile.

"You're looking well." Nora sat on the edge of her desk. "I came to see if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Lunch?" Robin looked at Nora dubiously.

"Yes. I mean, there's no hard feelings between the two of us, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Robin said, reminding herself that what initially made her Nora's friend was the woman's ability to not sweat the small stuff. She smiled. "Sure, just let me finish this sentence." She looked up to what she'd written and hid a laugh. Barney Stinson, laundry day, and notes about what the woman next to her was wearing. She typed a nonsense sign off, and stood, flicking off her monitor.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

><p>Ted was running to make his 2 o'clock class, his first of the day. Hurrying to leave he reached into his bag to check for his keys, and noticed Barney's ring box still in there. He picked it out and put it into his bedside table drawer, and left the apartment.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys are enjoying and not threatening to string me up over Robin's no. Sari thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad my stories are up there in your favorites. Littleblackneko, thank you (as always) for your review… you guys are keeping me on my toes with your guesses! Mavaldc superhero fan, thanks for the review, and thanks for the enjoying of the start. Emogleek, I love the way your mind works. Soskate88, hang in there, it gets even more exciting.**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>Something in the way she woos me.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily handed out the cookies to the class, before sitting down at desk. She yawned, and watched the traditional handing of the gooey half eaten cookie to the friend next to you. They ate happily while she pulled a marker out of her new box, locked in her drawer so that the kids couldn't get them, and sniffed.<p>

Her stomach grumbled, and she pulled a cookie out of the tin on her desk. Making sure none of the kids were watching, she pulled a container out of her purse, and a spoon. Opening the container, she stuck the spoon in and took a scoop out of her calamari cranberry sauce, which Marshall had started to buy by the case, and slapped it on top of the cookie.

She bit into it, and the goofy smile crossed her face. Her kids had drawn her a series of pictures of her holding a bumblebee, taking the baby's nickname too seriously. She smiled at them, and stacked them up, planning on putting them in a mini baby book that her darling daughter could flick through when she was older.

Not that she was still hoping for a girl. As long as it was healthy and all of that. But she felt that it was a girl. She knew it was a girl. She drifted off into her latest daydream. Herself painting while little Anya played the piano. She could see her now, a little redhead playing Bach and Mozart on the piano while she herself painted just off to the side.

"No no honey, I need a little groove." She'd say. "Hit me with something with some kick to it." And then the little girl would flip a fedora on her head and break it down Alicia Keys style.

Her phone chirped and she picked it up still in her reverie.

"Aldrin and Daughter Arts. How can I help?"

"Baby do you have something to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh hi Marshall." She said, the smile coating her words.

"Calling to see how my two favorite people are."

"Aww." Lily took another bite out of her cookie. "Well we've just finished naptime, moved into snack time, and going to finish up the day with creative play."

"The kids play dress up and you put your feet up for an hour?"

"Yup." Lily said, kicking her shoes off under her desk.

"Aww, that's my lilypad." Marshall said. "Oh, and baby, I'm going to be late tonight, there's a case at work that they need extras on the final case prep, and"

"Why Marshall Eriksen, were you using your sweet nothings as an excuse for me to not get mad?"

"Maybe. Did it work?"

"Maybe." Lily blew a kiss through the phone. "Have fun sweetie." Marshall laughed and blew a kiss back before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Robin looked across the table at Nora, still a little uncomfortable and unsure. She didn't know why, but in the back of her head she had a vision of Nora leaping across the table and bitch slapping the life out of her.<p>

Of course she was being silly there, but it helped to be prepared.

Nora gave her a smile again, sticking her fork into her fettuccini. "So how's Barney?"

"He's um... He's great." Robin stuck her own fork in her meal, not quite lifting her eyes to meet Nora's. There was something odd about the way she was asking her, a weird note in her voice that Robin couldn't place.

"That's good." She heard Nora clear her throat.

"Yeah."

"Because he's such a good guy."

"That he is."

"And so genuine."

"Definitely." Robin stabbed a meatball on her plate.

"And he has an amazing penis." Robin's head shot up, as did her hand. The meatball flung off her fork and across the room, hitting Suzanne the weather girl smack between the eyes. "Ooh… Sorry." She called out before turning her head back to look at Nora. "What did you say?"

"Sorry, it was a joke." Nora said with a smile. "A bit crude but I had my reasons."

"Which are?"

"Well it got you to look at me for one." Robin's mouth gaped open, but it turned into a smile.

"Ok, you've got a point there." Robin said, finally relaxing a bit. "But next time leave my boyfriend's junk out of it." She said with a smile.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Ted had arranged to meet Imogen after her last class. He'd just entered the hall about ten minutes late, secretly glad about the timing, because it guaranteed him Imogen all to himself. He'd even prepared a touch of Shakespeare to sweeten her. He pushed the door open.<p>

"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing the face in front of him.

"Oh, you must be Imogen's newest plaything." Fred Mackenzie said with a smile. Ted never liked him. He was all theatrics, mustache and goatee, fedora and a cape, and a streak of grey running through his too long for his age hair. "Fred Mackenzie."

"Fred I know."

"Oh? I don't recall having met you before."

"Fred I sat right next to you at the last faculty meeting."

"Oh? I mustn't have noticed. It is rather hard to keep track of every unimportant little thing." He tipped his hat and picked up the cane Ted hadn't noticed before. "Charmed I'm sure. And Imogen" He turned his head to her, and a strange sort of smile crossed his face. "There was never yet philosopher that could endure the toothache patiently." Ted looked over at him, confused, while Imogen averted her eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye Frank." She walked over and pushed the door shut behind him. Stepping over to Ted, she kissed him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just a weird old man talking weird." She smiled. "So I have good news." Ted didn't answer her, lost in his thoughts. "About my play."

"Oh yeah, your play." He snapped out of it and smiled. "Is it going ahead?"

"The last minute funding came through! My students are thrilled." Imogen smiled again, and Ted looked into her eyes, the confusion he'd thought he'd felt melting away.

"That's great Imogen." He leaned in and kissed her. "I knew you'd find it."

* * *

><p>Barney was on Jerome's porch again, waiting for him to come home. Jerome pulled up and looked over to the solitary figure with his head on the railing, and got out with a smile he quickly wiped off.<p>

"Barney if you keep showing up, I'm going to start feeling like some kind of father figure." Jerome said, sitting next to him. Barney managed a weak smile. "How long have you been out here son?"

"I don't know, maybe half an hour."

"That long huh." Jerome leaned back on his elbows. "You know Sheryl and JJ are inside, right?"

"Yeah, but that's" Barney sigh, slightly agitated. "Jer… Dad. I… I proposed to her, the girl I told you about."

"And what did Robin say?"

"How did you know it was Robin?"

"I'm your father Barney, its my job to know." He said while Barney gave him an impressed smile. "Plus Lily told me."

"Damnit Lily…" Barney sat up. "She… Robin… she said no."

"And?"

"And I don't… I mean, I never…"

"Barney you forgot, it takes two to tango."

"What type of Tango are we talking about, because I know one where you need at least"

"Barney." Jerome said it a little firmly, halting him mid story. "You forgot that even though you're ready, she has to be ready too." He sat up. "It's a big step."

"I know." He blew out a deep breath.

"Now. What's say we go inside? I'm sure Sheryl has dinner just about on the table by now." He started to stand.

"Hey Dad… Can we just sit here for a little longer?" Barney finished quietly. Jerome smiled and leaned back on his elbows again.

"Of course Barney."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! Emogleek, love your reviews and how much your mind works like mine, lol, I'm so glad you like it, but no, we can't be together… yet, lol (watched it because you put it in my head). Littleblackneko, haven't picked a gender and it may come down to flipping a coin or picking a reader to decide, haha, but I'm using the submitted names at points during my story. Maveldc superhero fan, I'm glad you like the detail and please stay tuned, you may like what happens. Jessie Brown, I'll keep the action coming. Sari thank you so much.**

**I may be a little off timing wise… so I'm reworking something, wish me luck! Also finished this one before I thought I was.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – as per the order of my review thank you's, I use the order I receive my reviews in, no favoritism in the name order. Love you all!**

**Pps – Borrowed some of the closet scene from one of my favorite mangas/animes (not the dialogue and switched the ending, haha). Can you guess which it is?**

* * *

><p>I don't want to leave her now,<br>You know I believe and how.

* * *

><p>Robin climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her hair and pulling a bathrobe around her body. Looking in the mirror, she examined her face before stepping out of the bathroom and heading into the bedroom.<p>

She walked into the suit closet, and to the back, where Barney had cleared the entire back rack for her things. "I had to get rid of last years line anyway, got to stay in style." He'd said when he showed her. Robin had smiled, seeing his characteristic hiding his caring in favor of looking self centered side showing through.

Barney came in while she was picking through the clothes, letting the fabrics slide through her fingers. He went to his tie rack, shuffling through them.

"Did I always have this many clothes?" She asked aloud.

"Big day champ?" Barney asked in reply, pulling out a blue silk and putting it back in favor of a seven fold that was a bit bluer with pale yellow stripes.

"Yeah. One of the anchorwoman is sick and they asked me to sit in." She finished up as Barney came up behind her and hooked his finger in the neckline of her robe and pulled it down.

"Oh yeah?" He kissed her shoulder. "You'll be great."

"Thanks." She sighed. "But I can't figure out what to wear." She held the neckline of her robe. "It'd be so much easier to just go naked."

"Well… Idea…" Barney said, turning her so she faced him. "Since you can't go naked there…" He pulled at her robe. "You should go naked here."

"Barney…" Robin said coyly, a smile edging her lips. "We'll be late for work."

"Maybe…" He pushed the robe down her shoulders. "Should we care?"

"Probably." Robin stepped out off the robe and started to unbutton Barney's shirt. "Do you?"

"Nah... You?"

"Of course not…"

* * *

><p>Marshall was at his desk, his head in his hands as he read over the forms in front of him. He sighed and cleared his throat, before his phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his desk and checking his text, he looked down at a frantic text from Lily.<p>

_Baby! Come quick! 911!_

* * *

><p>Ted and Imogen were in his office, sitting on the desks as they discussed the great theaters of England.<p>

"And the Theatre Royal. Oh, my god Ted the first time I was onstage there, I had to hold in tears. I was out front and, oh, let me show you." She stood on the desk and extended her hands. "And I, forsooth, in love! I, that have been love's whip, A very beadle to a humorous sigh, A critic, nay, a night-watch constable, A domineering pedant o'er the boy, Than whom no mortal so magnificent!" She sighed and sat down, cutting the monologue short.

"Wow. Lots of feeling behind that." Ted clapped, looking over at her. "That was really good."

"Well, it's a good piece." She gave a weak smile.

"But that's from a comedy. How did that move you to tears?"

"Oh… um, the beauty of the theater, and the history." She said. Ted smiled over at her.

"Yeah I get the same way." He moved over next to her. "So, I was thinking maybe you could join us at the bar tonight? After your rehearsal?"

"Hmm, oh, sure." She stood up. "Now, I've got a student to meet so I'm going to run." She leaned over and kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Lily! What is it?" Marshall burst into Ted's apartment. "Lily!"<p>

"In here." Her voice called from the bedroom. He ran into there. "What is it? Did your water break? Are you in labour? Is it contractions?" He looked down at where she was sitting on the bed. "Breathe!" He started to do her maternity breathing at her, two short breaths followed by a long blow. She looked up at him calmly from her position on the bed.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not in labor."

"Oh thank god." He said, continuing the breathing.

"Baby you can stop that."

"It's very calming." Marshall continued, until Lily gave him one of her looks. He slowed down, finishing with one quick burst.

"Are you done?"

"Yes…" He looked at her sheepishly. "So what's the 911?"

"I found a ring in Ted's drawer." She said it in a harsh whisper as if there were someone who'd overhear.

"A what?"

"A ring! An engagement ring!" She pulled it out of the drawer.

"Baby, why were you in Ted's drawer?"

"I needed scissors. The tag on this dress is digging into my back." She gestured to the guilty tag. "And there weren't any on his drafting table, and I remembered he kept a pair in here. I was never sure why."

"They're for trimming."

"Trimming?" She looked up at him. "Trimming wha… Eww." She made a face. Thank god I didn't find them…"

"But why are you at Ted's anyway?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Robin at MacLaren's. It made more sense to come here." She held out the box. "Anyway, I found this. Is he going to propose to that bitch Imogen?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't said anything." Marshall took the ring box. "Wait, I think this is Barney's ring."

"Barney's…oh for Robin." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god because I would have been one pissed of pregnant woman." She missed the look of terror that crossed Marshall's face.

"Yeah baby, no worries." Marshall put the box back in the drawer. "I don't even think that's crossed Ted's mind."

* * *

><p>Barney turned on his computer in his office, pulling up the internet and linking to WWN's website. Clicking on their live feed, he watched as it loaded, and caught the camera just as it panned over to Robin, who smiled and started to read the story off of the teleprompter.<p>

He smiled at her, a mixed feeling of pride and longing, crossing him. That amazing woman, he got to go home to her everyday. Got to watch her go to bed, wake up, and be just as awesome as he was.

Not to mention that he got to see her naked whenever he wanted to. He gave a sly wink to the screen.

Watching her, there was no doubt in his mind that she was it for him.

He just had to prove it to her.

* * *

><p>"Robin, that was amazing." Nora said as Robin stood to leave the news desk. "We girls in the back a so proud of you."<p>

"Thanks Nora." Robin smiled at her. Walking around and behind the camera, she pulled her microphone off and handed it to the sound guy. She turned and headed down the hall.

"So what are you doing after work? Want to celebrate your temporary anchor position?"

"I've actually got plans to meet with Lily. Another time Nora?"

"Yes." Nora smiled. "Definitely." She took a step towards her and laid a hand on her arm. "And Robin, I do think we should talk." Nora smiled again before heading back down the hall. Robin stared after her, watching until her figure disappeared into a doorway.

* * *

><p>"So she really thought I was going to propose to Imogen?" Ted asked Marshall, who nodded at him.<p>

"Dude she was terrified that you were."

"Terrified?" Ted looked over at Marshall on the chair from his position on the couch. Lily and Robin were down in the bar, waiting for them to join them. "Why would Lily be terrified?"

"Because Imogen doesn't like her."

"She does too."

"Ted."

"Look I know Imogen comes off as a bit abrasive"

"Abrasive? Ted she refuses to learn Lily's name."

"She doesn't see her enough to remember it!" Ted said, his voice raising a little. "And anyway Marshall, she promised to but out of my relationship."

"I know Ted, which is why she hasn't said anything, and won't." Marshall stood. "Anyway, the girls are waiting for us." He walked towards the door. "Come on."

"You go ahead, I'll be right down." Ted said, waving him on.


	4. Chapter 4

**So after work, the beach, writing (of course) and watching the midnight showing of the new Harry Potter (dead on my feet at work today, but soooo worth it) I bring you chapter 4. Littleblackneko, I've never read/saw shugo chara, but the anime/manga I used is Paradise Kiss (I love it, its so good and they're releasing a live action version this year). The scene I used was only like 3 panels but it fit the mood I wanted. Jessie Brown ramble as much as you want, I love reading it all. Emogleek, I love it, I love the way your mind works, and hang on, there's twists! Maveldc superhero fan, please hang in there and keep enjoying. Sari, I love that you enjoy the clothes thing, so do I, he's got more than me, haha.**

**Guys, please enjoy reading and keep your suggestions, baby names, genders, or otherwise coming.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – the favorites have me smiling like an idiot. I love you all! Keep reading!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in her smile she knows,<br>That I don't need no other lover.

* * *

><p>Ted walked up to Imogen's office and pushed the door open. She was with a student, but smiled wide when she saw him and waved him at the seat in the corner. She talked for a few more moments before the girl stood and left. Imogen crossed the room, closed the door, and turned to Ted.<p>

"To what do I owe this middle of the day pleasure?" She said, sitting on his lap and sliding her arm around his neck. His arms slid automatically around her waist as she leaned back into him.

"I... Have to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Do you..." He took a breath and eased the last words out. "Hate Lily?"

"Hate? Ted how could I hate Lily, she's one of your best friends!"

"Why don't you know her name then?"

"Ted of course I know her name." Imogen sat up and looked at him. "I'm saying it to you right now."

"So why won't you say it to her?"

"I thought that was our little inside joke, me and her." She half smiled. "I mean, I smiled at her every time, and she'd smile back and correct me or just answer." Her smile fell. "Oh god I offended her! I didn't mean it." Ted looked up at her, and with a smile, pulled her towards him.

"You've got to explain that to Lily then." He kissed her. "But right now, I've got other plans for you."

* * *

><p>"And that's it Lily, I'm so sorry." Imogen said, looking at Lily from her position on the couch. "I thought it was our little thing, I didn't even think that it was just me laughing."<p>

"I…" Lily looked at Imogen, and then at Ted's eager face. She sighed inwardly. "Its fine, I guess I missed the joke."

"Oh I'm so glad you understand!" Imogen grinned. "Posie."

"Yeah." Lily said wit a forced smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe it?" Robin asked, looking across the booth at Lily.<p>

"Not a bit." Lily said bitterly, biting into the pickle and cheese sandwich she'd brought with her. Deciding that wasn't enough she reached into her purse and pulled out a cinnamon scented marker and scribbled on her knuckle. She sniffed the patch and then bit into her sandwich.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing…" She sighed. "I mean, Ted's really happy and I promised him I'd stay out of it." She sighed. "When did he get such a thing for bitches?"

"Hey!" Robin said, a little offended.

"Present company excluded." Lily leaned back, rubbing her stomach. "God I have to pee."

"How much longer till baby bee is born?"

"Four, maybe Five weeks." Lily said, climbing to her feet. "And I can't wait. I'm peeing 5 times as much as I used too."

"Really because I used to think you lived in the bathroom."

"Oh haha." Lily started towards the bathroom. "If the waitress shows up, have her get me some croutons, and get yourself a bowl of chili."

"Chili?"

"It goes with the croutons."

"Lily I don't want a bowl of chili."

"It'll taste better if it's yours." She waved her hand over her shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Barney was in a taxi, on his way to the bar to meet Robin and Lily. He was tapping the glass, deep in thought, when he noticed Ted and Imogen walking towards the building. The driver stopped to let him out, but he sat a second, watching them.<p>

Ted had his arm around her, and she was turning to talk to him, and then putting her head on his shoulder. Barney couldn't stop watching them.

"Hey buddy." The cabby said. "Buddy." He tapped the dashboard. "Buddy!"

"Shhh." Barney shooshed him, waving his hand exasperatedly.

"Buddy I have to"

"Fine!" Barney threw a wad of notes at him and climbed out of the car. Ted and Imogen were walking down the steps and into the bar. Standing on the sidewalk, his hands down at his sides and slightly clenched, Barney watched them enter.

"That's it…"

* * *

><p>Watching Barney enter, Robin smiled at him. He smiled back, slipping into the bar next to her. He kissed her cheek, erupting a strange smile from Robin.<p>

"That's different." She said. Barney gave her a half smile back before reaching to pull her close.

* * *

><p>Robin stood to say her goodbyes, smiling at even Imogen. Barney stood with her, walking her to the door and kissing her goodbye.<p>

"You're acting funny." She said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm awesome as per usual." He replied.

"Ok…" She said in a silly voice. "I'll be home a little later. Meeting the girls from work for a drink."

"Alright hun." He said. She gave him a look.

"Hun?"

"Just trying it out." He smiled while she looked him over.

"Ok…" She said again, an odd note of suspicion in her voice.

* * *

><p>"Robin! Glad you came." Nora said moving over in her booth. Kerry and Clover, two girls from WWN, smiled at her. Kerry was loud and shallow, most likely to "Wooo." Clover was a bit quieter, dark curls and eyes. Robin had worked with her a few times, and she'd been working to make sure the information that was being typed on the teleprompter was correct when she'd been at the anchor desk.<p>

Clover was describing the last interview she'd been sent to do, where she'd accidentally spent 20 mins interviewing the personal assistant instead of the person she'd been sent to do.

"I was so embarrassed!" She said, gesturing with her drink as if it was a microphone. "And when does your charity come into fruition?" She pitched her voice higher. "It's not my charity." Back to her lower pitch. "But that's why I'm interviewing you, Mrs. Jones, about the children's charity." She turned on her high pitch again. "And I'll tell you for the third time, I'm not Mrs. Jones." She laughed at herself.

"Oh that was a horrible one." Kerry said. "Did I show you my new bracelet? I know I know." She held out her arm. "So expensive but as I said to myself, you're the linchpin, you deserve it!" She stood. "I'm going to get another margarita, Clove, come with?" She started to walk away without waiting to see if Clover was following. Clover rolled her eyes at Kerry's back before standing.

"I guess I'll join her royal highness." She said with a smile before flipping her hair in an exact impression of Kerry and following her to the bar.

"God she's adorable." Nora said with a smile.

"Yeah." Robin said. Nora suddenly stood and moved to the other side of the booth.

"Robin…" She said, toying with the straw in her drink. "Now that I have you alone, there's something I have to say."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I have to apologize…"

"Apologize?"

"Yes." She gave a sigh. "I think… a lot of what's happened is my fault."

"Oh?" Robin gave her a look over the rim of her glass as she brought her scotch to her mouth. "Such as?"

"Barney's running off to France after you, his moving you into his place without asking, and moving too fast." She twiddled her straw again. "I talked too much about the future, and all of that. I don't know if I freaked him out or what, but"

"So nowhere in your mind do you think that he could have done it because he, I don't know, loves me?"

"I, what?" Nora looked up with shock in her eyes. "No, nothing like that, I was saying"

"What were you saying?" Robin looked at her drink. "You have until I finish this."

"I… Ok what I'm saying is…" She sighed. "It may seem like he's moving fast, but he's just getting back on track… I'm taking the blame for it seeming fast and out of nowhere to you."

"Ok…" Robin, said taking another drink of her scotch. "And this is coming from where?"

"I wanted to tell you after Thanksgiving, but you haven't spoken to me. I was just waiting for the awkward to subside." She smiled. "Apology accepted?"

"…Yes." Robin said, smiling at her over the top of her glass as she raised it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fantastic readers.**

**Slow day at work + Boss off Island + My Blackberry = New chapter!**

**Littleblackneko, first review! Harry Potter was amazing and I hope that you have checked out or at least looking up Paradise Kiss (I've got all 12 anime eps on my laptop and if you want them, I can email em. Let me know) Princesakarlita411, you get most enthusiastic award! A review on every chapter, wow! Marveldc superhero fan, please keep enjoying, and twins did dross my mind… but I decided against it. Sari, glad you liked Clover's part and please keep reading! You're awesome for calling it awesome. Soskate88 I'm glad you find my story worth it! Hang in there! xXDeath-N'-HellXx, Yay for first time review, glad you enjoy, and I update fairly quickly.**

**And now Chapter 5!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps - Working something out that I think is going to work... we'll see lol**

* * *

><p>Something in her style that shows me<p>

* * *

><p>Marshall emerged from the bedroom and flopped back on the couch, letting out a groan. It was 3am, and he'd only just managed to get Lily back to sleep. She'd settled into a bizarre not sleeping pattern and he'd been dealing with the consequences. After an hour long foot rub, a glass of milk, and reading her vogue as if it was a bedtime story (<em>and then the princess was able to buy a Gucci dress for $357, a Coach clutch for $185, and a pair of Jimmy Choos for $317 to wear to the ball<em>) she'd finally dropped off.

He yawned and leaned back, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Only 4 weeks to go. He couldn't knock his smile off of his face with a brick when he thought about it. Until his first born arrived. His first born!

He closed his eyes, getting lost in his thoughts as he settled back against the couch.

He saw them, he and his son, playing basketball in the house, using a ball and a laundry basket.

"Alright buddy, this is it, this is your moment." He'd say, clenching his fists. "Come on Bruce."

"Dad can we name me something else? Bruce is a stupid name."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok, fine. Come on Kevin."

"Kevin? Dad really?"

"Fine! We'll let you're mother name you! Now just take the shot." And then he'd take the shot, and make it. While they were celebrating and cheering, The ball would be bouncing out of the hamper and into a lamp, crashing it over.

"Marshall! Jagger!"

"Uh oh."

"Yes!" The boy called out triumphantly, applauding his new name. Marshall turned his head, rolled his eyes and turned to face the terror his wife's anger would be.

"Marshall!" It was so loud, it was waking him up.

"MARSHALL!" He jolted out of his sleep. Lily was out of bed, standing over him with her hands on her stomach.

"I couldn't sleep." She said with a pout. Marshall sighed and held back a yawn.

"You don't say." He sat up and held out his open arms. "Come on, let's watch some tv."

* * *

><p>The alarm went off, jolting Robin and Barney out of sleep and into the morning. She sat up, watching as he groped on the floor and, picking up a she, threw it at the alarm. Robin smiled, used to this scene, although it didn't happen too often and was usually followed by cries of "My shoe!"<p>

She stood and stretched, watching as Barney fought the covers and finally sat up. He grinned at her before standing, kissing her and heading towards the kitchen. She watched him go before going to the bathroom and getting into the shower.

A little disappointed he hadn't joined her like he usually did, she got out of the shower and pulled a towel around herself. Walking into the kitchen, she did a double take at the figure of Barney standing over the stove.

"Barney," She said, astonished. "I didn't know you could cook." She slid her arms around his waist.

"Heh, I didn't even know these things worked." He said with a laugh. She laughed before spying a bag in the trash.

"You got this from that restaurant." She said with a laugh, recognizing the name.

"I didn't say I had cooked it." He turned and smiled at her. "Just warmed it back up. Now, go sit down and I'll bring this over." He kissed her forehead again.

"OK, but first..." She said, taking a step back. "I was thinking about going to work like this." She winked and opened her towel. His eyes popped open, his mouth hung, and he dropped the burning hot coffee he'd reached for to hand to her on his foot.

"Ah... Ah... Aichewawa!" He exclaimed, and then straightened his face. "Ah... Just go sit down and I'll bring this to you." He gestured to the spilled coffee.

"Barney, every other time you've knocked me on the floor or thrown me on the table." Robin said, still holding the towel open. "I'm actually a little offended."

"I don't always think about sex." Barney said, coming over and kissing her cheek. "I can be serious too."

"Barney you're really acting weird."

"No I'm not." He said, smiling. "Now go sit down."

* * *

><p>Imogen was sitting across from Ted in the cafeteria, laughing. She leaned in close with her hand on his arm.<p>

"So you're coming right? The play, its next week."

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled. "Oh, hey, meant to ask you. Where did you get the extra money from?"

"Oh, um," She started. "From Fred."

"Fred huh."

"Yeah. He offered out of nowhere one night."

"Night?" He looked at her.

"Yes, we met for drinks one night after rehearsals. I told him what was wrong, and he offered to back what was left. I couldn't say no, all my students have worked so hard."

"Yeah." Ted said, "Yeah they have."

* * *

><p>Robin entered the cafeteria, laughing at the girl to her left. She entered and noticed Nora in the corner, smiling sheepishly at her. She almost walked past her, but noticed Clover waving enthusiastically on Nora's other side and gesturing for her to join them. Robin sighed and walked over.<p>

"Hey." She said, sitting down. She'd purposely not gotten anything to eat so that she could run out if necessary.

"God that's one hell of a cloud of awkward." Clover said after a few minutes of silence. "Is there something no one wants to tell me? Do I have bad breath?" She breathed comically into her hands while Robin and Nora looked at her. Her face was so comically askew that they laughed at her. "Thank you, thank you." She smiled and stood. "My work here is done. Now, you two, talk." As she turned she bumped into Kerry, and a look of "holy shit" settled on her face.

"Clover! Thank god, come with me, I don't know which purse to buy!" Kerry took her arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Have I told you that I apologize for my apology?" Nora said, rushing to take advantage of the moment of humor that had broken their silence. "I couldn't word it right and I"

"It'll probably be easier to say you're sorry and not explain. You don't seem too good at that part." Robin said. Nora gave her an apologetic look.

"Then, I'm sorry." She leaned in to the table. "I do want to make sure you know that Barney isn't rushing."

"Yeah you said that." Robin said. She sat up for a moment, before leaning in. "But… what makes you so sure he isn't?" A smile lit Nora's eyes and she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>Marshall yawned, sitting at his desk with a pen clasped in his hand. He was supposed to be writing out a set of notes for his newest case, but couldn't stay awake. Lily had finally dropped off again at about 4:30am, and had woken up surprisingly fresh and wide awake 2 hours later while he was trailing his feet.<p>

He looked at the paperwork again, watching it blur together then squiggle across the page. He yawned again, his eyes closing. His head dropped, and it hit the table with a thud, awakening him. He jolted up and rubbed his head.

"Wake up Eriksen, wake up." He'd have to go for his fourth cup of coffee for the day, as soon as he stood up. He yawned, and his head drooped forwards again. His hand slid off the desk and towards his shredder.

The loud grinding woke him up. He lifted his hand and gave a scream, watching the red wind its way along his fingers.

Fingers? One… two…three… yeah there were five. No signs of openings in his hands. He looked down at the shredder, and noticed the red pen he'd been holding in a shredded, exploded mess.

He gave a sigh of relief and turned back to his notes. At least he was wide awake now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello awesome readers! You guys are legend… wait for it…**

**Princesakaralita411, hang in there, I don't want to give any nora spoilers. Marveldc superhero fan, I bring you more, and I'm glad you see the helplessness of Barney. Littleblackneko, no problem! Pm me your email address and I can send you the episodes, ps, haven't checked out the one you told me about yet, but I will soon! Homeawayfan6895 thank you so much, always a pleasure to see a new face (screen name? Lol) in the reviewers. Emogleek, no problem, I've re-Pottered at the theater (cried again, sigh, why Fred! Why! he was my favorite twin!) and again your mind works curiously like my own, haha. Sari, thanks, I got a giggle reading it because its how I used to tease a friend of mine when she was sick, by offering to read her a fairytale from a magazine. Crime-drama lover, I'm scurrying over to your story right now (and 1 am must be a theme cause its usually around that time when I post, I stay up to write a lot). Firedivine, thank you for the amazing review! Two new reviewers in one chapter, I feel special!**

**Guys, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep it coming.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – can't really fix what I wanted to, soo… hmm… may have to do something drastic, hahaha.**

**Pps – dary! Legendary!**

* * *

><p>I don't want to leave her now,<br>You know I believe and how.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the apartment, a little shell shocked by what Nora had told her. She wasn't sure whether it should bother her or not, but she was bothered.<p>

She entered the bedroom, keeping her eyes pealed for signs of him. He hadn't come home yet, she decided with a tightening in her stomach. Pulling off her work clothes, she sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>Ted was getting ready for Imogen's big night. He'd run home after his last class, donned a suit, and went to grab a bouquet from a florist on his way to the theater. Arriving he went through the side entrance, flashing his ID and feeling a thrill of importance when they found his name on the list.<p>

He stepped into the long hallway, and down to the dressing rooms, where they said Imogen would be. Knocking at the door where her name was scribbled in dry erase marker, he pushed it open.

Imogen looked at him and gave him a strained smile. Ted smiled back, until he saw who was in the room with her.

"Ah, Jed." Fred said with his usual smug grin. "Come to see Imogen's production."

"The name's Ted, actually."

"Ah yes. Sorry. You look like a Jed." He gave him an odd look. "Not sure why. Anyway, it's our Imogen's big day. Aren't you excited?"

"Um... Yeah." Ted came up beside Imogen and slid a protective arm around her waist. "Couldn't be prouder." He kissed her cheek, watching the blush that seemed to grow from the spot his lips touched.

"Yes, my little actress." He came over and put his hands on his shoulders. "Or should I say, my vivacious, thriving producer slash director." Ted held back a smile, amused that he'd actually said the slash. "Now, get out there to that stage of a world."

"You mean world of a stage." Ted said.

"I know what I meant." Fred looked up at him. "And I said it." He dropped his hands from her shoulders, trailing them down her arms, and lifted his cane (that Ted had never seen him use to actually aid his walking) and touched it to his hat before leaving the room.

"Well..." Ted said, dropping the flowers onto the table. "That was weird."

"Yeah... I... Um..." Imogen looked away. "Oh! Are those for me?" She walked to the flowers and picked them up. "Thank you." Kissing him on the cheek, she placed her palm on his chest. "But I've got to go make sure everything is ready Ted. I'll see you after the show."

* * *

><p>Barney had worked late, and headed over to the site of what would be the new GNB building. He'd come here once before with Nora, just after Robin had gone to France, and he'd said some stupid things. He'd launched into his newer is always better rule, and she'd given him the oddest smile.<p>

"But what about old friends? And old memories?"

"I meant"

"And old favorites and old... Relationships. What about them."

"Nora, you don't... I don't think you're following."

"Barney, but what about that? What about the new? One day will you wake up"

"Nora." He said again, but she was in the middle of her sentence and refusing to stop.

"And look over at me"

"Nora, you"

"And just think to yourself, this is old. What will you do then?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Nora I don't think" He said, his words failing him.

"The thing is Barney, I do think that every day that you wake up is new. And I think you should be with someone who makes you feel like everyday, that when you wake up and look at them, it is bright and new." She smiled. "And I'm glad you think that about me."

Barney had smiled, and swallowed, giving a quick yeah. But the question burned in his mind, did he really think it about her?

Looking back, he could see why he thought it. She was the first to come out like how she did and attack him head on like that, so open. He understood that now.

And now he had the girl who really did make everyday new.

He just had to keep her.

* * *

><p>Marshall sighed, pushing open the door to his apartment. He was afraid. He couldn't pull the all nighter again. He had too much on his desk at work the next day, and couldn't stay up again.<p>

He'd laid out his game plan. He'd feed her a big dinner, read her a story, give her a milk and put on that 100 baby's Lullabys cd she'd gotten a few weeks ago. She'd be asleep in before 9.

Stepping in and shutting the door, she wasn't on the couch like she usually was. Pushing the bedroom door open, he looked down at her sleeping form, breathing slowly.

He smiled. She looked so peaceful. Sighing, he realized that it would mean she'd be up all night, but... it might just be worth it.

He dropped his briefcase and pulled off his jacket and tie. Kicking his shoes off, he sat on the bed and laid down next to her. He reached over, grabbing her hand from in front of her as he turned to spoon her, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly.

She smiled in her sleep as he reached their hands back around her and tucked her close against him. Kissing her shoulder, she snuggled back against him.

Yeah, it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Robin heard the door open, and sat up. She'd been sitting there a while, changed into her pajamas with her hair loose around her, trailing her toes through the carpet in the bedroom.<p>

Barney walked in and smiled at her.

"Hey hun." He came over and kissed her.

"Barney…" She looked up at him, and sighed. "I have to ask you something…"

"Anything."

"Did you propose to Nora?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I hope you all didn't hate me for the cliffhanger. I've updated fantastically fast though, if it helps any.**

**Marveldc superhero fan, Imogen is pretty weird. Princesakaralita411, I've stunned you into a single word review, haha. Littleblackneko, don't feel bad, the first time I saw deathly hallows pt1 in the theater, this grown man yelled out "Not the elf! Man forget this movie!" so he was a favorite to quite a few. Jessie brown, I updated fantastically fast, and glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger. Sari, it was a mean cliffhanger, but… read on.**

**Guys, again thanks for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 7.**

**Topaz_b**

**Ps – announcement (maybe) soon.**

* * *

><p>You're asking me will my love grow,<br>I don't know, I don't know.

* * *

><p>Barney looked down at her, a little taken aback by her question, and, to be honest, a little freaked out.<p>

"What?" His voice cracked, and he tried to hide it with a cough.

"Did you propose to Nora?"

"Robin, where did you"

"Nora told me." She cut him off. "At work in the cafeteria." She stood up and crossed her arms, still not sure if she should be furious with him or not.

"I…" He sighed. "Yes." Robin looked at him, shocked.

"You… did?" She knew he had, but hearing him admit it was a whole other story. She swallowed.

"Yes…" He looked back at her, and she was transfixed by the pleading in his eyes. "But not how you think."

"Well there's only one way to propose to someone." Robin said. "Will you marry me?" She almost spat it out mockingly. "And what did she say, was it yes? Or was it 'O'Course guv'ner, I'd be right pleased'." She said in a horrible cockney accent. It made her feel a little better, but she was still angry, and underneath that, hurt, and a little jealous that she hadn't been his first proposal.

"Robin, that's not the" He almost yelled, but stopped himself. "Look, I asked her… because…" He sighed again, his breath coming out a ragged gasp. "There was an issue with her paperwork, some processing fault and it looked like she was going to get deported." He looked up at the ceiling, and then back down. "We'd been talking about marriage a lot anyway, so it kind of just slipped out."

"Slipped out?" Robin said in disbelief.

"Yea" He started harsh, but stopped. "Yes." He smiled at her. "It was only that." He reached in for her hand, but she pulled away.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're acting different."

"I'm not."

"You are!" She yelled at him. "I'm yelling at you, I'm mad, pissed! And you're acting so nice. You keep doing it! You're being so sweet, and douchey, and" The thought hit her and her mouth dropped. "Like Ted! You're acting like Ted!"

"I'm not."

"Barney you are!" She crossed her arms again. "Admit it!"

"I, ok fine." He said it and looked down. "I am acting like Ted!"

"Why!"

"Because!" He yelled it, and then his face and his voice, fell. "Because… I wanted to prove to you that I'm ready."

"Barney." Robin sighed. "Look, I know that you're ready, but I'm not." She let her arms fall to her sides. "Not yet." Her voice raised a little again. "But acting like Ted! Barney! That's the stupidest thing! Am I with Ted?"

"No."

"Exactly! And I couldn't even visualize being married to him!" She said, her voice up again. "I don't want a douchey life Barney! I don't want it to be all hearts and flowers and quoting bizarre poets every 3 minutes!" She gave him a look. "And that's why we broke up. I want adventure, I want excitement. I want" Her face softened a bit. "I want Barney, not Ted."

Barney opened his mouth to talk, but was silenced by a Robin's phone ringing. She ignored it. It rang again, and she ignored it again. Barney's phone rang next, and they both reached for it in his coat pocket. Pulling it out of his hand, she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Ted looked at Imogen as she took her bow on stage, unable to hide his smile. It wasn't the most traditional play, but it had an interesting spin on it. Shakespeare in the 24th Century, as decided by her class. In the back of his mind he wondered if Imogen knew any other playwrights, but he dismissed the thought. Looking around at the cast, android Romeo and alien Juliet, he wished he'd brought Marshall. Or maybe not, he could imagine Marshall would get bored after a while.<p>

He'd run out during intermission and grabbed a rose from a vendor who admitted to him that when plays were on he moved his cart closer. During the standing ovation, where he was joined by a crowd of parents, teachers, and students alike who'd showed up for the one night only extravaganza, he'd clapped the loudest and the longest. He'd taken a step forward to hand the rose to her after her second bow. She had beamed at him, and blown him a kiss before taking her third.

Then Fred had stood and given her a dozen long stemmed roses wrapped in a white ribbon, and started calling out to her in Italian. As if that wasn't enough, he took her hand and kissed it when she reached for the roses and kissed it. Feeling the prickle of anger hit him Ted turned his head and looked at Fred, who had his eyes glued firmly on Imogen. He hid his anger, glad that he'd get her away from him after the play. He'd arranged a private table at a French restaurant, candles, champagne, the works.

* * *

><p>"Oh really? I thought that was so cheesy!" Imogen laughed as Ted commented on the use of a jet pack to get up to Juliet's spaceship in the famous balcony scene. They'd designed a rocket pack ,hooked to a rope, that gave off a smoke vapor and was covered in blinking LED lights. "I still can't believe they got me to okay that!"<p>

"Really? Because I thought the cheesiness was what made it charming." Ted said back with a laugh of his own. They were on the couch in her dressing room, laughing and discussing the play, when there was a knock. The door handle twisted, and he entered.

"Ah! Imogen, Jed."

"Ted."

"Ah yes. Why do I keep calling you that." He looked at him with an odd expression on his face. "Ah, no matter. I've come to invite you to dinner."

"Both of us?" Imogen said with an odd smile. Fred paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Of course."

"Well to be honest, we already had plans."

"Well, let me tag along on yours. The more the merrier I always say." He smiled.

"Well I was actually hoping"

"Oh Ted, let him come." Imogen said, squeezing his arm. "Like he said, the more the merrier."

* * *

><p>Sitting between the two in the circular booth he'd reserved originally for himself and Imogen, Ted kept fighting the urge to jab Fred with the snail fork he was twirling around in his hand as he dazzled her with stories of the opera he'd seen in Italy.<p>

"I wish you'd have been there Genny, the music, the costumes, the imagery." He gave a contented sigh as he stabbed another escargot. "Ah, snail Ted?

"No thanks." Ted said with a strained smile. Imogen smiled at him.

"Oh, go ahead Ted, they're really good."

"I'm good." He'd lost his appetite somewhere between the theater and the restaurant, and he was sure it had to do with the way that Fred was keeping her attention and not giving him a chance to get a word in.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he reached for it glad for the distraction.

"Hello? Oh hey."

* * *

><p>Marshall woke up alone in the bed, and sat up, looking for traces of his wife. He heard the clicking of dishes in the kitchen, and went out to find Lily at the sink, washing dishes.<p>

"Hey baby." He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Marshmallow." She said back. "I just had the urge to wash the dishes. It woke me up and everything." She said, humming as she washed. "How was your nap?"

"It was great."

"That's good." Marshall started to step away, when Lily made a noise.

"Oh, that's weird."

"What?"

"I don't know, that was just" She paused. "There it was again, it's this twinge and oh my god!" She finished with her voice raised. "Marshall!"

"What? What's wrong?" He said, before noticing the puddle growing by his feet. "Did you spill the dishwater?"

"No."

"Then, oh my god Lily, are you peeing yourself? Don't worry, it happens, I've done it a few"

"No! Gross Marshall." She turned and looked at him. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh is that OH MY GOD YOUR WATER BROKE!" Marshall said as panic filled his eyes. "What do, I mean, what are, I mean, Are we, I mean, should I."

"Marshall!" She slapped him. He flinched in pain and his face calmed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you call a cab." Lily said as she walked wide legged to the bathroom.

"Ok… wait what are you doing."

"Getting a shower."

"What? Why?"

"Marshall, what must have been an entire Minivan of fluid just poured out of me." She turned her head and shot him a look over her shoulder. "I am getting a shower!"


	8. Chapter 8

**So my boss being off of the island is really good for me writing wise. Here's the newest chapter, already! **

**Sari, I have no issue with long reviews, I love em! Marveldc superhero fan, here's what's next. Littleblackneko, you're welcome and I hope you enjoy them! Homeawayfan6895, here's the next one, enjoy it! Princesakarlita411, I'm glad I was able to create a character you don't like. Crime-drama lover, no problem, it looks like a good one and I'm honored to have moved you to song, lol.**

**Topaz_b**

**Ps – that announcement I said I may have… I have it. Ran out of lyrics for the planned chapters, which means, effectively, I ran out of chapters (whoops) which is probably best. So now it's a quadrology (or I can take littleblackneko's advice and just keep going, and keep calling it a trilogy, mostly cause I'm not sure quadrology is a word lol). Who has Beatles tunes for me? Lol.**

**Pps – Don't hate me!**

**Ppps – Can tell I'm a Doctor Who freak because every time I went to write doctor I wrote The Doctor, and had to go back and correct it lol.**

* * *

><p>Stick around, and it may show,<br>But I don't know, I don't know.

* * *

><p>Lily was pushed through the hospital, screaming wildly as a contraction ripped through her.<p>

"I thought you said it would take a while to start." She gritted her teeth and growled at Marshall accusatorily, gripping him by the front of his shirt and bringing his head next to hers.

"I said in some cases."

"I want in my case!" She yelled, before shrieking again. Marshall stared helplessly at the people they were passing. They gave him sympathetic looks, and a wide berth, as he walked next Lily's wheelchair as the nurse pushed her past them all. Turning to look at the anger in Lily's face as she grit her teeth again, he felt a stirring in his heart.

At this moment, he loved her more than he ever knew he could.

* * *

><p>Robin ran into the hospital, barely noticing how hard she was holding Barney's hand. Heading to reception, she slapped her hands (still holding Barney's) down onto the counter.<p>

"Lily Aldrin!"

"No ma'am my name is Roberta." The nurse behind the desk said. She looked up from the clipboard she was holding in her hand. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah." Robin closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm looking for Lily Aldrin. She's gone into labor."

"Relationship?"

"We're BFFs."

"Aww how sweet." Roberta smiled for a second, before her mouth straightened and her tone changed back to serious as she looked at Robin over her glasses. "But I mean are you of any family relationship."

"Oh… no."

"Then you'll just have to go to the waiting room." Roberta gave them a sickeningly sweet smile. "Bye bye now." She turned to face the doctor who'd just emerged from the room behind her.

"God what a bitch…" Robin said, stepping back. Barney laughed and pulled her by her hand.

"Come on Scherbatsky, lets go wait."

* * *

><p>"Lily, Lily, Lily, LILY, LILY!" Marshall's voice got higher and more frantic as he said it. He'd remembered seeing a picture of a man holding his wife's hand when she had a contraction. Thinking back to it, and the vice grip his wife was currently crushing his fingers with, maybe it was under the "Do not" column.<p>

"Man up Marshall!" She yelled back.

"Yes ma'am." He said, hiding the tear that fell down his scrunched face.

* * *

><p>Ted ran into the hospital and pulled out his phone. Dialing Robin's number, he held it to his ear.<p>

"Hey, Ted?"

"Yeah. Robin, where are you guys?"

"In the waiting room."

"On my way."

"Great. Don't talk to the nurse, she's such a bitch."

"Uh… right…" He hung up and tucked the phone away. Crossing the desk, the nurse called out to him.

"Hey."

"Uh, Hi." Ted stopped and looked over at her. SHe was giving him a serious "don't mess with me I'm in charge around here" look over the tops of her glasses.

"You're cute." She said with a wink. Ted smiled back nervously.

"Um, thanks." He said before walking away.

"Nice hair!" She called out. He gave her a confused smile and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Marshall get me drugs right now."<p>

"Lily you said you didn't want"

"Marshall if you don't get me a fucking epidural right now" her next words were drowned out in a torrent of cursing, wailing, and screaming that threatened to shatter few glass impliments in the room.

"Oh my god get her some drugs!" Marshall yelled, genuinely terrified for his life. Lily caught his hand as it crossed hers, and gripped it. She gave a scream and squeezed his hand during her contraction. Marshall gave out a whimper and a girlish squeak, all that he could do before his voice gave out and his screams were just air.

* * *

><p>"Hey how long has she been here?" Ted asked.<p>

"Don't know. She got here a while before us… and we got here half an hour ago." Robin answered.

"We would have been her sooner, but Robin didn't want to take the ambulance." Barney cut in.

"Barney, sick people use that to get here."

"I could have pretended."

"Barney." She said it harshly, but there was a smile on her lips as she held back a laugh. She looked over at Ted. "So where's Imogen?"

"Oh yeah, big play tonight, right?" Barney said, extending his arm around the back of Robin's seat.

"Yeah." Ted said, an odd smile on his face.

"How was it?" Robin was leaning into Barney, a sight that made Ted smile genuinely. He didn't think they were aware of how much they liked to be touching each other, each craving the other's touch.

"Oh, it was great in a confused me a lot but at least there were jet packs kind of way." Ted sat down across from the two of them.

"That bad huh?"

"Terrible." He admitted. "But, you know, when it's your girlfriend, you'll pretend to like stuff."

"Tell me about it." Barney said, before casting a wink at Robin. She rolled her eyes back, before giving her own reply.

"Or pretend to be stuff... That's why we're here, to tell you guys when you're being idiots."

* * *

><p>"Alright Mrs. Eriksen, push." The doctor between her legs said to her calmly.<p>

"It's Aldrin! Eriksen is the name of the idiot who did this to me!" Lily growled between screams.

"Hey…" Marshall said, a little hurt.

"Oh you shut up." Lily gripped his hand again, and he gave a yelp and fell to the floor.

"Ok, Mrs. Aldrin, then. Push." The doctor replied again.

"The same calm voice! Why the hell are you so calm?" Lily didn't realize she was actually yelling at the doctor and not saying it in her head until she noticed the quiet in the room when she'd finished. "Oh… Carry on."

* * *

><p>"So what's up with that Fred guy?" Robin asked, twiddling her coffee cup between her fingers.<p>

"I have no idea." Ted ran his fingers through his hair. "He's like, this creepy curtain of cock block and cape."

"Heh, Captain Cockblock." Barney said with a grin. Robin laughed back. "You're all like hey Imogen come listen to my crappy quotes and he's all like no Imogen, mines are crappier."

"And she's all hey Ted, lets include Captain Cockblock because of how super and cock blocky he is." Robin added in.

"Captain CockBlock, bane of the Bro's existence, scourge of scoring" Barney stopped, at a loss.

"Preventer of panty dropping." Robin chimed in to finish his sentence. He turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah, if only I could find out his weakness." Ted said, the smile on his face lingering after their description.

"Find him some creepy lady." Barney said. "They can have weird cape sex together, and yes Robin, now that I've said it I so want to try it."

* * *

><p>"Alright Mrs. Aldrin, one more big push. One more." The doctor called.<p>

"I can't I can't. If I try again I'll turn inside out." Lily cried, the last words ending in a whimper.

"Come on, you can do it Baby." Marshall said, smoothing the hair off her forehead. She looked at him, and gave him a sweet look before her face took a turn for the angry and she snarled.

"I hate you Marshall Eriksen." She cried out as she pushed again. He reached up to brush her hair again and pulled his hand back.

"She bit me!" He said in astonishment. He looked down at her, and saw her face as she gave one last push. She was bright red with her face scrunched up and a sneer on her lips, but in that moment, she'd never looked more beautiful.

She gave one last scream and fell back against the bed to the doctor's cries of "There we go, there we go." Marshall's eyes flew from Lily's face when he heard the cry of his first born child. So beautiful, so perfect. He somehow felt outside of the moment, almost as if her were watching himself watch the nurses as they gave the baby a quick clean up.

And then they placed it in his arms, where he could feel the warm body against his chest. Thats when it became real, thats when the tears of joy pooled in his eyes.

Pulling the baby close in his arms, he leaned over Lily and kissed her forehead, smoothing the lock of hair that just wouldn't sit off of her face.

"Baby…" He started, the shock of it all in his words. "I'm a dad." He added with a smile and an incredulous laugh, cradling his child to himself. "We're parents."

* * *

><p>Robin had her head on Barney's shoulder, sleeping with Barney and Ted watched the clock edge towards 7am.<p>

"I have a 9 o'clock class." Ted said, disbelieving he was still awake. Barney nodded.

"8am teleconference with Belguim. Guess the secretary will have to place the telephone meeting tape."

"You have a telephone meeting tape?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Ted laughed at this reply and looked over at Robin.

"How's she treating you?"

"Ted… If I told you how amazing she is…" Barney started, and then trailed off. "Lets just say it's not the sex that keeps me awesoming all over the place." They shared a laugh, and Robin was shaken awake on Barney's shoulder.

"What?" She asked just as Marshall burst through the waiting room door.

"Guys, I'm a Dad!" He called out. The waiting room applauded him as Ted, Robin and Barney stood to hug him. "I'm a dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Pppps –now I can saytype it, lol. It's your very last chance to get in what you'd like Baby Bee to be named (Sex is chosen but I'm not telling, lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't finish this chapter when I wanted to due to a weekend of crazy! I spent Thursday organizing a surprise girl's weekend for my BFF, and then spent up until this morning there. (It was amazing, sooo much fun)**

**My awesome reviewers! Marveldc superhero fan, yeah, all I could imagine was Lily freaking on Marshall during labour (and I hope they do it on the show, haha). Littleblackneko, I'm so glad you liked the last one! I have started to look up shugo chara but I didn't read too much on the site, I had a whirlwind of a week but I'm planning to look again this afternoon. Cococat girl, I couldn't name it Rebecca, and you'll see why ;-) Princesakarlita411, keep reading! I hope you like the baby choice. Sari, Baby bee is here and I hope you enjoy reading! (Baby Bee will stay around as a nickname for a while too, lol).**

**And without further ado, chapter 9!**

**Topaz_B**

**PS – Narrowing down my song choices… its between "All you need is love", "I wanna hold your hand", "Don't Let me Down", and "Real Love". Any thoughts? And better songs? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>Something in the way she knows,<br>And all I have to do is think of her.

* * *

><p>The baby name argument didn't last as long as they'd thought it would, with echoes of Marshall's dream of choice of names not being cool enough echoing through his head. He'd let Lily charge the way, until they hit a name they agreed on.<p>

Bryan Marvin Eriksen was born at 6:47am, 10lbs 13oz and 23 inches long. He had a head full of hair, a scream that could rip the paint off of a wall, and an adoring crowd of people peering down at him with smiles on their faces or tears in their eyes.

"We go so used to calling him Baby Bee, we kept with the B names." Lily said, cradling him against her chest. His eyes were closed but she'd looked into his big dark eyes enough to know that loving him was more natural than breathing.

Lily's dad hadn't showed up yet, and her mom had just left the room to call her own mother, and the aunts, cousins, and great aunts that had been keeping an avid baby watch for the last nine months. Marshall's mom and Marcus were driving up from Minnesota, and Marshall couldn't wait to show Bryan off to the two of them.

Propped up in her bed, Lily looked around at her friends, before giving a satisfied smile and kissing Bryan on his head, breathing him in. Ted walked back into the room, holding his phone and an odd expression on his face.

"What's up buddy?" Barney asked, not even bothering to try and hide the smile encompassing his face as he looked down at Bryan.

"Barney are you staring at my boobs?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't but I am now. No bra Lily. Nice. Ow!" He said, reaching up and rubbing his neck where Robin had smacked him in it. She gave him a smug smile, and then turned to Ted.

"Yeah Ted, what's going on?"

"I just called Imogen… and… She was too drunk to make it home last night, so she spent the night over Fred's."

"Oh Ted." Lily said sympathetically.

"What's wrong with Fred?" Marshall asked.

"Well he calls him Jed." Robin noted.

"And he cock blocks Ted." Barney nodded, as the five of them fell into a conversation.

"Poor Ted."

"Fred did what to Ted?"

"Called him Jed."

"Who Fred?"

"No Ted, It was Fred who called him Jed."

"Poor Ted."

"But wasn't Jed?"

"From that movie about Ted."

"This is stuck in my head." Barney cut in.

"Can we put the rhymes to bed?"

"It's all because of Ted."

"No because of Fred."

"When he called him Jed?"

"Enough!" Marshall yelled. "This rhyming thing needs to stop. Lets talk about the Baby instead… Damnit!"

* * *

><p>Ted and Marshall were standing outside the hospital, Marshall unable to wipe the grin off of his face. Barney came out to join them, with a smug smile on his face.<p>

"What're you smiling about?" Ted asked him. Barney looked over.

"I got Robin to put a stethoscope and a surgical mask in her purse. We're going to play Doctor." He winked.

"Nice." Ted said as Marshall reached out to give Barney a high five. Barney laughed and reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Ted, and then Marshall. Each took one and held it out as Barney's lighter made the rounds next.

"So, you're a dad now." Barney said it quietly to Marshall, his eyes focused on a point just over his shoulder.

"I'm a Dad." The smile he had almost shattered his face in his delirious joy. Ted clapped him on the back.

"You'll be a great Dad." Ted said as Marshall turned his look to him. "As long as you get rid of the creepy smile."

"Is it creepy?" Marshall's mouth barely moved as he spoke. His smile was that glued on.

"Dude you took like the Captain." Barney said. The three of them stopped, contemplated, and shared a group shudder. The statement, if nothing else, knocked the smile off of Marshall's face.

"Lets be serious for a minute guys." Marshall said, staring at the cigarette in his fingers. "Does anyone know how to change a diaper?"

"Uh…" Ted trailed off while Barney shook his head.

"No."

"Me either." Marshall said with a smile. "I guess it'll come with the territory, maybe."

"Practice makes perfect my friend." Barney said, his cigarette now forgotten as he stared back into the distance.

"You learn the dad stuff as you go along." Ted said, clapping his shoulder again. "And you had a good teacher."

"The best." Barney said with an awkward cough.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Marshall said with another smile. "Guess now it'll be all bibs, nappies, onesies and other assorted baby things…"

"Socks, diapers, hiccups…" Ted trailed off.

"Three am feedings, crying, bringing up," Barney started. "The constant public tantrums, the public spit ups."

"What about the beast feeding?" Ted asked.

"Oh no, I'm looking forwards to that." Barney winked.

"Dudes, new dad here. Don't you think I'm terrified enough?" Marshall said. Barney gave him an apologetic smile. "But… I guess it is time now to make the change from Marshall mode to dad mode." Marshall's his eyes drifting to his hand. "Starting with this… Guys, this really is my last cigarette ever."

* * *

><p>Robin was perched on the edge of Lily's bed, staring down at the baby being held in Lily's arms. Lily smiled.<p>

"Oh my god Lily, he's so beautiful." Robin said as Lily's eyes turned to her. "I can't believe that you guys made him."

"I know." Lily's voice was almost a whisper. "He's so perfect." She cuddled him for a minute, her eyes moving to take him in before looking up at Robin again. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I… um…" Robin said, not sure of what to say. "I don't think"

"Oh Robin…" Lily said, holding her arms out. "Here." Robin held out her arms and cradled them as Lily slowly, and carefully, placed Bryan in them. She looked down at him, and for a second, she'd have sworn his eyes opened and he smiled at her. A slow smile spread across her lips.

"He's beautiful…" She said again, her voice softening as she said it. Footsteps sounded in the hall, and Marshall, Barney, and Ted entered the room. Barney stopped when he saw her holding Bryan, but his smile soon matched hers as he walked up to her and issued a breathy "Hey".

"Hi." She said back. She turned to pass Bryan back to Lily, and noticed her starting to get up. "Lily, where are you"

"I have to pee." She said, flipping her legs over to the side.

"Baby, you just had an epidural, shouldn't you wait?"

"I've been peeing by myself for the past 32 years Marshall, I think I can handle it." She went to stand, and fell back onto the bed. "Or I could wait for the feeling to return to my legs first…"

* * *

><p>Robin was standing outside the hospital, her phone to her ear. It was Clover's day off, but she'd called to ask her to fill in for her at work that morning.<p>

"No problem." Clover said. "All I had ahead of me was a day of cleaning out my closet and organizing the pile of crap on my workspace." Robin could hear a low crashing in the background. "Damnit… No problem though, can do. Oh! And Kerry's off today, double score." Robin could imagine her doing her happy dance. She smiled.

"Thanks Clover. I owe you one."

"No problem." Robin heard a click as Clover hung up. Her phone gave a beep and she pulled up an email from Starla.

_Hey Robin!_

_Have been catching you as the fill in girl on WWN. You look fabulous! I've been pleading my case for the chance to sit in at the desk or even be the girl who runs in and hands them bulletins just to be on camera. No such luck yet! Anyway, let me know whats up. Has Lily popped yet? Email me!_

_Starla_

_PS – I've found another pair of shoes that you must have left here… I'll keep them safe for you._

Robin gave a smile until she noticed Barney coming out of the hospital doors. He smiled back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She slipped her phone back into her purse, and they started to walk. "Oh… Hey Barney."

"Yeah?"

"I have to know… it's killing me." She sighed and swallowed. "What did Nora say?" Barney's face froze, and Robin hurried on with her sentence. "When you proposed?" She finished quickly, and looked up just as Barney was starting to answer.

"She said yes."

"I knew it"

"But I broke it off the next day!" Barney jumped in before Robin could finish her sentence. "It was a nothing and the minute I asked her, I knew it didn't feel right."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Robin wasn't sure whether she was torturing herself or not, just that she knew she had to ask. "Why wasn't it right?"

"Because it wasn't you." Barney said it, turning and smiling at her as they continued down the sidewalk. Robin's pace slowed a little, falling behind him as she became lost in thought. He was a good 10 paces in front of her before he stopped and turned.

"Are you coming?"

"What?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"Are you going to catch up?" He indicated to the space between them where he'd left her behind. Robin looked at the space between them, and the few steps ahead of her he was. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Yes."

**Sooo… I almost used Bradley (can't remember who pm'ed that to me, I'm sorry!) But then I remembered Brad (how could I forget Brad! He's one of my favorites!) so I didn't use it! I'll give you credit for the Bryan, reviewer who sent in Bradley! What tipped the name was emo gleek's suggestion of keeping it a B name so they could stick with saying Baby Bee.**

**Not to mention, it was one of Dumbledore's middle names, lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it! The second last chapter of "Something in the way she moves". Any Beatles fans picked out a song for the next chapter title?**

**As with before, I'll end this an then give a little interlude where I'll give you guys the name of the next song.**

**Princesakarlita411, glad you liked the rhyming thing (inspired by the Woooo episode, haha). Marveldc superhero fan, I'm glad you like the rhyming as well, and I admit I lived writing Robin holing Bryan (I can totally see it playing out like that because of Robin not liking babies). Sari, I think you've stumbled onto something with the yes… or have you? Haha. Littleblackneko! No problem with the late review, I'm planning on going camping at the end of the week (Cupmatch Holiday here) myself, but I promise to have at least the last chapter and interlude written before I do, no worries!**

**And now on with the show…er… fanfic.**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – have I mentioned how awesome you guys are lately? No? Well, you all are!**

**PPS – Never noticed how short a lot of the Beatles songs are until I try to write around em, haha. It's all in the magic, each song is a journey!**

* * *

><p>Something in the things she shows me<p>

* * *

><p>Robin walked through the doors of WWN, humming to herself, when Kerry bumped into her. Giving a huff, Kerry held out her hands.<p>

"Oh! Robin I just painted my nails! You've ruined them!" She held out her hands, her nails still immaculately polished, and waved them under Robins nose. "Absolutely ruined! I'll have to go and see Mi-Cha on my lunch break." Kerry sighed. "You're lucky I'm so nice that I won't charge you for it."

"Oh, I'm a very lucky girl." Robin forced a smile and hid the urge to smack her. Kerry nodded at her and walked away while Robin mimed kicking her from behind. Clover, who'd been hiding behind the reception desk to avoid Kerry, came out and stood beside her.

"Oh god! I can't stand her." She said. Robin nodded.

"Tell me about it. How did you get stuck with her?"

"I'm very 'unlucky'." She said, mimicking Kerry's delivery of the word. "We started here at about the same time, found a bond of newness, an now she's clinging to me like a soul sucking vampire." She breathed out before running her fingers through her hair. "Although… staking her through the heart might just get rid of our problem…"

"Clover!" Robin said, a shocked smile on her face.

"I know I know. Too many witnesses." Clover winked and Robin laughed.

* * *

><p>Lily was laid up on the couch, glad to be out of the hospital and glad Marshall had taken some time off to be at home with her. Bryan was in her arms, gurgling up at her while she rocked him, humming softly.<p>

She'd been out of the hospital for a week, and they were settling into some semblance of a routine, as much as could be planned around a baby. She looked down at him and began to sing the lullaby she had written for him.

_Look at Baby, Baby Bee_

_So much love for you from me_

_From the tips of your toes_

_To your cute button nose_

_My darling Baby Bee._

It was in stark contrast to Marshall's.

_We'll find the loch ness monster_

_And maybe an alien or two_

_Basketball, Baskiceball,_

_Just us me and you_

_And maybe your mom cause we'll need_

_Someone to hold the camera, my Baby Bee_

The last lines were always whispered, and she didn't think Marshall knew she knew what he was singing, but she let him have his verses, it was his lullaby.

Not that hers was better or anything, but she knew when she sang it, it wasn't gas making him smile.

* * *

><p>Ted entered his apartment with a yawn, pushing the door open and scratching his head. He'd just sat through a class where explained how constructing a sand castle was architecture, thanks to his student's ability to get him off track. (The main culprit this year, an girl named Brielle who loved to distract him, was also his best student, so he wasn't sure whether the off track helped the class or not).<p>

He threw his bag down on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch. Only finals left, and he'd be free for the summer.

He left his apartment unlocked when he stood to shower, as Imogen had said she'd be over after her class finished. He shook his head to try and clear it, still not sure what to think about her and the whole Fred situation, just knowing that he'd have to question it.

He was in the shower when he heard the bathroom door push open.

"Come to join me, fair Imogen?" He called out, closing his eyes as he scrubbed his hair.

"Oh Ted, it's perfect."

"Well it's great but I don't know about perfect." He stuck his head under the shower head to rinse the suds out.

"Ted, I mean this!" Imogen whipped back the shower curtain. Ted wiped his eyes and looked over to see Imogen standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. She was holding up her left hand, and sparkling on her ring finger, was Barney's ring.

"Oh shit..."

"I know I ruined the surprise, but, Oh Ted!" She exclaimed before jumping into the shower and hugging him, getting soaked in the process.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes flicked across the paper lying on her desk and sighed. They'd moved her up from fill in girl to twice a week special reports girl, one step closer to the anchor's desk. They were sending her out on a late assignment, pairing her with Nora, of course. She hadn't really spoken to her since the Barney proposing to her incident, and it seemed destined that every time they cleared up an incident, a new awkward settled on them.<p>

She'd either be someone to avoid, or turn out to be one of her closest friends.

She pulled out her phone to send Barney a quick 'I'll be late' text before heading to the elevator.

Nora was already down by the news van when Robin walked down. She was leaning against the van door and looking in the window, talking to Jack, one of the cameramen. Noticing Robin from the corner of her eye, she stepped back and smiled at her.

"All set then?" Nora pulled open the side door on the van, strapping herself in next to the equipment. Robin gave her a nod and climbed in next to Jack, deciding to type out a long an detailed email to Starla to avoid the awkward silence she knew would ensue.

* * *

><p>Marshall was panicking.<p>

Lily had just taken a nap, leaving him all alone with Bryan. He could tell, looking down at where Bryan was laying, what those dark eyes were saying.

_"Daddy, I'm laying in a diaper full of poo. Change me."_ Marshall could feel the eyes talking to him, judging him with their half closed lids.

"I have to... Or he'll start crying, Lily will wake up, and then I'll start crying..." He gave a sigh in quiet resolve, and picked Bryan up. Cradling him against his chest, he headed into the nursery, painted yellow with a line of bees that Lily had painted around the middle.

Marshall lowered him onto the changing table, and grabbed the tabs on the diaper.

"Three... Two... One..." He said aloud, a private countdown. "Go!" He pulled the tabs open and the front down.

The cool air hit Bryan, an he instantly started to pee, much to Marshall's surprise. He gaped for a moment at the stream erupting from his son, and dropped the wipe on top to try and catch the pee.

"Oh my god!" Marshall said, waiting a few moments before lifting up the corner of the wipe. "Still going? How do you store that much liquid!" He whispered frantically at him. He gave it a few moments more, and then started to clean Bryan up.

"That was easy." Marshall threw out the dirty diaper and reached for the clean one. "And this goes on the same way that one came off..." He reached down and fastened the diaper, and the picked Bryan up to examine his work.

"Damnit." He'd put the diaper on backwards. Bryan was giving him, to his mind, the most sarcastic _"Thanks Dad"_ through his eyes. Marshall sighed and put Bryan down.

"Let's try this again..."

* * *

><p>Nora was hard to stay awkward with, all through the drive there, during the set up for the interview, and the interview itself, she was smiling and joking.<p>

"Damn miss perfect…" Robin said to herself with a reluctant smile as Nora took the microphone back to Jack for her. She'd just finished interviewing a philanthropist's aide about unfulfilled charity pledges and initiation promises, because, quote "Charles Jameson is too busy working with his wife's 'Crème Brulee for Crème de le Kids' charity that helps to keep kids cooking in the schools and smiles on their faces." He'd said that sound bite to the camera, and Robin almost threw up in her mouth a little.

"Because yes, cooking is much more important than the Children's hospital or medication for the children who'se parents are too poor to afford it." The aide had given her a look that would've slit her neck if it could've, before answering the question with a "No Comment."

Nora came back over, holding out a coffee.

"Jack just got these for us. The van has a flat so its going to take a minute." Nora said apologetically.

"Of course." Robin groaned. Nora smiled and sat down on the stoop near them, resting her coffee beside her.

"Robin… can I apologize?"

"Nora, every time you try to apologize"

"No, I mean really this time." Nora exhaled. Robin looked over, unsure of what was coming. "Look… I've been trying, in a weird way, to be both your friend and the bitchy ex."

"What?"

"Robin, let me finish." Nora's hands were pressed so tightly on her knees her knuckles were white. "It's why I requested to be paired along today." She swallowed, hard. "Because… Well... I mean… It wasn't easy for me, one day I'm emailing my parents, telling them that I'm engaged, and the very next… It was off, literally the very next day. And then here you come, living with Barney and the two of you…" Her voice trailed off.

"Nora"

"Really, I understand if you hate me… but…" She sniffed, and Robin saw a tear in her eye. "I just had to say that." Robin looked down at Nora, before sitting on the stoop beside her.

"Nora… I don't hate you." Robin said, holding her coffee cup in her right hand, the left reaching tentatively out towards the other girl. "I can't hate you… I've tried." She said with a laugh. Nora looked over at her, and Robin saw her look of heartbreak increase. "Ok… bad joke… but Nora, really, I'm glad you cleared that up, and I apologize myself for not saying anything to you before, or asking how you were." Nora stopped her.

"Robin, you don't need to apologize… just promise me one thing."

"What?" Nora turned to her and smiled, her eyes filled with resolve.

"Promise me that you'll hold Barney Stinson forever, as hard as you can, as long as you can."


	11. Chapter 11

**So in perusing my previous chapters, I realized Fred's name was originally Frank… even better, I only realized it when I was reading and confused myself for a moment, haha (I apologize, but after I'd written it as Frank, I switched to Fred subconsciously because of the rhyme (Yes, the Ted, Fred, Jed, Bed from 2 chapters ago, haha, and another reason… oooo, mysterious!)**

**My lovely reviewers! I do it all for you guys! Littleblackneko its actually a line I use a lot, and I'm terrified of ever having twins! I think one baby will confuse me enough, haha. (ps, any shipping name is fine with me, considering my failed efforts were going to have Marshall teasing them as Imoged, rhyming with Ted, lol) Marveldc superhero fan, it was a rather oh shit moment wasn't it, an I'm glad you like the Nora character (I have a friend who flip flops like that sometimes, between awesome and bitch). Jessie brown, read on for Ted's reply, lol. Princesakarlita411, again I'm psyched to have created a character that gets such a response!**

**Crime-drama lover, I'll try to blow your mind less but I make no promises, haha! Let me know when you start the fic so I can follow, an keeping with the M thing is a cute idea. Soskate88, its something I actually want to see Nora do in the show, become Robin/Barney's biggest fan (maybe not biggest, but a fan of them either way, haha). Homeawayfan6895, hello back at you! Thanks for the review, and read on to find out what happens.**

**Guys, this is the last (official) Something in the way she moves chapter! I'm going to write the interlude chapter tomorrow, and finish re-reading the lyrics from the Beatles songs listed and pick one, then give you the new title (at the beginning/end of the interlude, as per usual)**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – you guys rock out loud. We should start a band, or open a bar!**

* * *

><p>I don't want to leave her now.<br>You know I believe and how.

* * *

><p>Barney had taken a detour home via the bar, looking for Ted. Not finding him there, he contemplated heading over to Marshall and Lily's, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for their 'Happy family' mode. Not with Marshall having "new dad" freak outs. He had his own daddy issues to deal with, thank you very much.<p>

Speaking of daddy issues, he should give Jerome a call. Last time he'd been there, after Robin had declined his proposal, he'd been talked into bringing her over for dinner. Sheryl's pot roast was apparently too good to pass up, and he hadn't been able to cook up an excuse quick enough.

Haha, cook up. That was a good one. He high fived his reflection in window to congratulate himself on the pun.

He headed up the stairs and into his apartment, wondering if Robin was home yet. Pushing the door open, he entered a dark apartment and fumbled for the light switch.

* * *

><p>Marshall yawned, rocking Bryan against his chest while holding the bottle up to his mouth. He'd fussed a bit, but not enough to wake Lily, which was an extremely good thing. The streetlights outside the window cast a glow on the baby he held in his arms, lighting his eyes up as they flickered open and closed. With a contented sigh, Marshall pulled the now empty bottle from Bryan's mouth and propped him up to burp him.<p>

"Now… What did Lily say? Up on the shoulder… rub in clockwise… no, counterclockwise circles…" He said to himself as he shifted Bryan. Feeling Bryan's heavy, milk laden breath on his ear, Marshall smiled again. This dad thing was easier than he'd thought. If he didn't count accidentally trying to scald himself after forgetting how long he'd left Bryan's bottle in the microwave. A whole minute. Thank go he'd remembered to test it on his wrist first.

"I don't know what Lily's talking about… You're easy Baby bee…" He said pausing his hand. He switched shoulders before resuming his rubbing. "In fact, I think" He was interrupted by a burp from Bryan, and a horrible smell filled his nose. He lifted Bryan down acutely aware of the trail of white sludge dribbling down his chin from his mouth.

"I think I forgot the burping cloth…" He said with a sigh, turning and catching sight of the spit up that trailed from his shoulder and downwards. "I take it back…so not as easy as I thought…"

* * *

><p>Ted had finally convinced Imogen to get out of the shower and wait for him in his room. He prolonged his shower as long as possible, trying to avoid the shit show that had started brewing. Staying in until his fingers were worse than wrinkled before finally shutting off the water.<p>

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled off and went into his bedroom, where Imogen was toweling off her hair and smiling dreamily.

"Oh Ted! I'll wear a Victorian style dress with a wine colored cape, and, oh lets have it in autumn, so that the leaves are all golden and orange. They'll look so pretty against the cape and we'll use the wine color"

"Imogen…" Ted interrupted her. "I have to tell you something.

* * *

><p>Barney flicked on the lights, noticing Robin's purse by the door, he called out.<p>

"Hey Scherbatsky, clothes off, lights dimmed, assume position 101Z. The hamper is in the closet and the eye patch…" His voice tapered off, noticing for the first time the trail of clothing on the floor. There was a shoe, and then the other. A tie, followed by a suit jacket, a button up shirt, he followed them down to the bedroom door, picking up the pants that were draped over the doorknob.

"Hey Robin?" He pushed the bedroom door open, the lights were off here again. He flicked the switch.

* * *

><p>Lily laughed to herself, watching Bryan sleeping in his crib. She knew Marshall thought taking care of a baby was easier than it was, and he'd been acting like the time she'd been asleep was so easy.<p>

Except she noticed the mess he'd left on the changing table, and the spit up on shirt he'd thrown into the laundry basket (piling other dirty clothes on top in an effort to hide it).

Not to mention the giant puddle he'd left in the kitchen when warming the milk. He'd left the bottle he'd used down there as well.

"All that breast milk for nothing…" She'd sighed and grabbed a cloth to wipe up the puddle. Marshall had let her wake up and had then crept guiltily out of the apartment, calling out "I'm going to the store" on his way.

She lifted Bryan out of his crib and placed him in the bassinet in the living room, before turning to the TV. She pressed play on the DVD player, and then muted the volume as her "Aerobic, Aerodynamic, back in shape Mummy" DVD started. She'd imported it from England, just because the woman who encouraged you sounded like Mary Poppins, and if ever she needed a magical nanny, it was now.

Not for Bryan, of course. But Marshall needed some checking up after.

* * *

><p>Barney's eyes took in the room first, noting firstly the bouquet of ties resting on the bed's pillows, and then the ribbon leading from the ties to the floor, where he finally noticed Robin, kneeling beside the bed.<p>

"Hi."

Ted ran his hands through his hair, deciding to just jump right in and say it.

"Imogen, that ring isn't for you."

"Oh haha, that's funny." She lifted her hand and gave her fingers a quick wave so that the ring sparkled at her. "I suppose its for Robin then."

"Funnily enough, yes." Ted said, watching the look of horror on Imogen's face turn venomous.

"You what?"

"Imogen, that's Robin's ring." He started to explain. "Look, when"

"You can't be doing this! This isn't happening to me again… Not again Fred."

"What do you mean again?" He started to speak before hearing the rest of her sentence. "Fred?"

"Why are you calling Fred?"

"You said it first!"

"I didn't!" Her words were too sharp. "I said Ted."

"I know that Ted rhymes with Fred, but I know my name when I hear it."

"You said it."

"Imogen…" He stopped, trying a different tactic. "Why were you in my drawer?"

"Because Fred said to…" She was twisting the ring on her finger disbelievingly, refusing to pull it off. "Because Fred said…"

"What did Fred say?"

"That you can tell everything about what a man thinks about you by his bedside drawer… if its condoms, porn…" She sighed. "A ring…" She twisted it again. "A ring for Robin huh…"

"Imogen, Barney got that ring for Robin." Ted's words were a bit softer. "We've never even really discussed."

"We did Fred, remember…"

"Imogen…"

"Yes?"

"My name is Ted."

"I know, I said it." She sighed. "Did I tell you… before Fred and I broke up… we were engaged?"

"Oh really?" Ted swallowed down the bitter taste that was forming in the back of his throat.

"Yes… we both agreed to a split, even though neither really wanted it."

"Imogen… was this… more recent than you said?"

"Yes… We only broke up… right before I started at Colombia."

"But you said"

"No, you assumed…" Imogen slowly pulled the ring off. "And so did I…"

"Who's to say that one day we won't get married?" Ted took the ring from her. "There's a world of possibilities, this could be one."

"Maybe…" Imogen stood. "But for now… I think we both need to assess the situation."

"Yeah you're right." Ted gave a sigh, standing and following her to the door. "I'll call you in the morning?"

"You better." She leaned in and kissed him. "You be careful with that Robin ring… in face, it suits her…" Imogen's head leaned back as she considered her new train of thought. "It's only a tiny diamond… and she's only a regular catch… not like me." She gave Ted a smile before stepping away, leaving him to gape after her and wonder how serious she'd been.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Robin said again. Barney smiled at her.<p>

"Hi." He stepped closer. "I take it that was your trail."

"It was the most romantic thing I could think of." She said from her position, before clearing her throat. "I've,um… never done this before… so I may be really bad at this…" She cleared her throat again, and took a deep breath. "Barney, I've been doing a lot of thinking since the hospital, and I'm ready to catch up… I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"Yes… Barney Stinson, will you marry me?" She had nothing in her hands to offer, but then Barney noticed the ribbon tied and bowed around her waist. He gave her a half grin, before kneeling next to her.

"Robin, that was perfect." He said. She gave him a strained smile, and he gave her a full smile back. "Of course." He pulled her close, and kissed her deeply before the two of them fell to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12 Interlude

**My fantastic readers! The song that I'm using here, is "Con te Partiro", s gorgeous Italian love song. It's one of the signature songs of Andrea Bocelli, and its so breathtaking. I admit to crying when I hear it sometimes, like that note that he holds… sigh! So beautiful, and I've heard it in weddings, funerals, all kinds of things. youtube. com****/watch?v=tcrfvP11Hbo****. Its basically listing the lengths a person will go through for that one person they love. There is a version with Sarah Brightman, but I prefer the one with just Bocelli.**

**Awesome reviewers! Pricessakarlita411, I tried my hardest to think of a proposal, and I think it was a suitable one, don't you? Littleblackneko, I haven't quite picked out the song, but I want it to be a good one! I'm open for suggestions of anything! Crime-drama lover, Thank you! I love the baby name choice, and Teddy Westside can bring it, you know this! Marveldc superhero fan, hang in there on the Imgen thing, its going to get even stickier, lol. Homeawayfan6895, I'll have the next chapter up before you know it. Sari, thank you, and I try to keep it creative, lol. Tinkerbell90, I thank you so much! There is a fourth part, no worries! **

**I've been reading, and rereading lyrics for my next story… and I've decided… (after much deliberation and listening to songs for the arrangements that are the most swoon worthy) to use the song 'Real Love'. Because I'm not a fan of the title, it will be called "From this moment on I know", adopted from one of the verses. Its weird, but the song fit Barney and Robin, and another situation, that'll come up.**

**Enjoy the interlude,**

**Topaz_b**

**Ps – this is a throw in, the song from the first interlude, la vie en rose, this is the version I first heard, youtube****.com/watch?v=0NdmIpHKfgk****.**

**PPS – I was told that a few years ago I introduced someone to what would be their wedding song in a few weeks time… I'm really proud of it! (Apparently they're including a weird thank you in the program… yay!)**

**PPPS – Lots of author notes today! Wow! I'm hoping to have chapter 1 of "From this moment on I know" up by tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**PPPS - if the links don't show right, the first part is youtube lol.**

* * *

><p>Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole<br>Si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole  
>Se non ci sei tu con me, con me<br>Su le finestre  
>Mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso<br>Chiudi dentro me la luce che  
>Hai incontrato per strada<p>

_When I'm alone, I dream of the horizon and words fail;  
>yes, I know there is no light<br>in a room where the sun is absent, if you are not here with me.  
>At the windows, show everyone my heart which you set alight;<br>enclose within me the light you  
>encountered on the street.<em>

* * *

><p>The TV was on, but Ted wasn't watching it. It seemed it was watching him instead, as he stared blankly at the scene.<p>

Imogen had throw him for a loop, with the whole Fred engagement thing. And what was with the freaking out on him…

He scratched his head, mussing his hair. What the hell future did he have with her if Fred's name came into every 3 sentences. What did Fred do to her that…

He gave a sigh, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, lost in though. The wedding ring sparkled on the coffee table in front of him, where it had been left earlier. He contemplated it, putting his finger out and pushing it back and forth.

* * *

><p>Con te partirò<br>Paesi che non ho mai  
>Veduto e vissuto con te<br>Adesso si li vivrò  
>Con te partirò<br>Su navi per mari  
>Che io lo so<br>No no non esistono più  
>Con te io li rivivrò<p>

_I'll go with you  
>to countries I never<br>saw and shared with you,  
>now, yes, I shall experience them.<br>I'll go with you  
>on ships across seas<br>which, I know,  
>no, no, exist no longer;<br>with you I shall experience them._

* * *

><p>Lily's arms were tired. She'd rocked Bryan for the past few hours while he wouldn't stop crying, and in between breastfeeding and diaper changing, she'd tried to make some semblance of a meal for she and Marshall to eat.<p>

Marshall still wasn't home, and she needed to pee, but she couldn't put Bryan down or the screaming started in earnest and she had no idea how to balance him, herself, and the toilet paper while she was stooping.

She sat on the couch, humming her lullaby, and even Marshall's, in an attempt to stop Bryan's shrieks.

"Oh Bryan, no more tears! Smile baby, smile! Mommy loves you! Mommy loves baby Bee! Mommy wants you to smile, mommy say" she cut herself off as she felt the tears start rolling down her own face.

"Mommy says daddy better get home or mommy's never going to touch him again." She got it out before she collapsed in a fit of tears, clutching Bryan to herself as they collapsed into a shared misery.

* * *

><p>Quando sei lontana sogna all'orizzonte e mancan le parole<br>e io si lo so che sei con me con me  
>tu mia luna tu sei qui con me<br>mio sole tu sei qui con me con me  
>con me con me<p>

_When you are far away  
>I dream of the horizon<br>and words fail,  
>and, yes, I know<br>that you are with me;  
>you, my moon, are here with me,<br>my sun, you are here with me  
>with me, with me, with me.<em>

* * *

><p>Barney smiled in the backseat of the taxi, his head leaning against the window. He'd left Robin in the tangled heap they'd fallen asleep in after their celebratory sex. He'd pulled the sheet off of the bed, and thrown it over her naked body when he'd awakened. With a grin, he'd reached down and pulled the sheet back so it slid down and exposed her boobs again.<p>

"Nice." He'd winked at her sleeping form.

Now he was in a taxi on his way to Ted's to collect the ring. He'd slide it on Robin's finger and make it official.

He got out in front of Ted's building, paid the driver and entered. At Ted's apartment, he knocked.

"It's open." Ted called out. Barney pushed the door open.

"Hey Ted, I just" Barney stopped, catching sight of the ring on the table. "Oh, did Robin" He stopped again, noticing Ted's face. He walked over and sat next to Ted on the couch. He swallowed his news, hid his grin, and gave Ted a smile.

"Women, aye."

* * *

><p>Con te partirò<br>Paesi che non ho mai  
>Veduto e vissuto con te<br>Adesso si li vivrò  
>Con te partirò<br>Su navi per mari  
>Che io lo so<br>No no non esistono più  
>Con te io li rivivrò<p>

_I'll go with you  
>to countries I never<br>saw and shared with you,  
>now, yes, I shall experience them.<br>I'll go with you  
>on ships across seas<br>which, I know,  
>no, no, exist no longer,<br>With you I shall experience them again._

* * *

><p>Marshall stood, climbing off the subway and out of the station. He'd been riding it around for hours non-stop, lost in thought. He couldn't quite grab the dad thing, and he'd freaked out a little and left the apartment when Lily had awakened.<p>

He headed towards Ted's, he was usually good at helping him figure stuff out. He'd call home… But there was no one there to answer the questions he had.

He knocked on the door before pushing it open. Spotting Barney and Ted, he went over and sat down on the arm chair.

"Ted… this dad thing…" He noticed neither of them replying, and looked up, talking a little louder. "I don't think I can do it, I'm no good at it.

"Marshall…" Ted started and trailed off, unable to concentrate. Marshall looked at Barney, who gave him a smile.

"Just be there, and you're already a better dad than mine was." Barney gave him a small smile. Marshall smiled back, and joined the other two in their staring at the ring.

* * *

><p>Con te partirò<br>su navi per mari  
>che io lo so<br>no no non esistono più  
>con te io li rivivrò<br>con te partirò

_I'll go with you  
>on ships across seas<br>which, I know,  
>no, no, exist no longer,<br>with you I shall experience them again.  
>I'll go with you.<em>

* * *

><p>Robin awaked on the floor, the sheet still covering everything but her boobs, and smiled. Typical Barney. She stood and walked to the bathroom.<p>

She was engaged! She, Robin Scherbatsky jr, was engaged!

She'd have to tell Lily the good news, and curtail her into helping to plan it all.

Humming to herself, a love song she'd heard on the radio, she turned on the shower and stepped in.

* * *

><p><em>Io con te<em>

You and me


End file.
